


Up to the Hills

by AgatheReader



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - School, Kid Fic, Little Direction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgatheReader/pseuds/AgatheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, pour son premier jour de maternelle, rencontre un garçon appelé Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to the Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up to the Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758163) by [mcpofife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcpofife/pseuds/mcpofife). 



 

Pour son premier jour à la maternelle, Harry était un petit peu timide et se cachait derrière les jambes de sa maman quand elle l'introduisit à sa maîtresse, Miss Robin. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil pour la regarder, elle était grassouillette et souriante et avait une grande queue de cheval blonde comme Wendy l'amie de Bob le Bricoleur, et il l'aima tout de suite. Le temps que sa mère embrasse ses joues et lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, il n'était plus timide et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. « Tu seras de retour pour me chercher à quatorze heures trente, » lui rappela t-il.

« Tu as raison, je viendrai, mon petit garçon si intelligent. Sois un petit ange pour Miss Robin, d'accord ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, maman, » dit-il docilement. Il aimait être un petit ange parce que ça rendait les gens heureux et Harry aimait rendre les gens heureux. Les seules fois où il n'était pas un petit ange étaient s'il était fatigué, s'il oubliait ou s'il avait mangé trop de bonbons et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Maman s'en alla et Harry sentit un pincement momentané de panique quand elle passa la porte, mais après Miss Robin mit une main sur son épaule et le tourna vers la pièce.

La salle de classe était pleine de petits meubles, juste la bonne taille pour un garçon de l'âge de Harry. Miss Robin lui demanda s'il savait lire son nom, et il hocha la tête sans être sûr. Elle le mena à une table, pointant une des deux cartes scotchées sur la surface. « H-A-R-R-Y. C'est moi, » lit-il, la regardant pour qu'elle approuve.

« Très bien, » dit-elle chaudement, et il rayonna de fierté. « Donc ça doit être ta place. Veux-tu poser tes affaires à l'intérieur de ton casier et t'assoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête, beaucoup plus confident maintenant, parce que maman avait déjà montré à Harry son casier quand ils étaient rentrés, et il savait comment défaire son sac à dos parce qu'il avait aidé maman à le faire ce matin. Il alla à son casier et stocka proprement sa boîte à repas, sa couverture et son doudou chat tout doux, Eyeball, dont lequel il aurait besoin pour sa sieste. Il prit sa plus précieuse possession, une toute nouvelle boîte de crayons Crayola, à sa table. Il attendait anxieusement de les utiliser depuis que papa les avait ramené pour lui, voulant les garder pour ce grand jour : le premier jour d'école.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, balançant ses jambes et serrant la boîte dans ses deux mains, et souriant à tout ceux qui le regardaient. Même à quatre ans, il savait que les gens aimaient son sourire et ses yeux, parce qu'ils étaient grands comme la queue de cheval de Miss Robin. Les plus grands lui disaient toujours combien ils étaient beaux, et un jour il avait répondu « Je sais ! » parce qu'il le savait vraiment ; il l'entendait tout le temps.

Mais ensuite maman lui avait dit qu'il fallait seulement dire, « merci » et jamais, « je sais » parce que, « la plus jolie chose que tu peux être c'est être humble et poli. » Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était être humble, mais il savait que poli voulait dire suivre les règles et être gentil, et Harry aimait les personnes gentilles et voulait en être une.

Sa tête tourna vers la porte quand un peu de chahut démarra ; un garçon était en train d'essayer de s'échapper de la prise de sa mère et criait « Hé, regarde, des Legos ! »

Harry se tourna dans son siège pour regarder là où le garçon regardait, et oui, il y avait une grosse caisse remplie de Legos dans l'une des stations de jeux à l'arrière de la pièce. Harry aimait les Legos, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient supposés jouer avec les jouets pour l'instant. Les autres enfants étaient tous sur leurs chaises attendant que le cours commence. La mère dit quelque chose au garçon que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, et le garçon cria « Aw, mais c'est ennuyeux ! »

Miss Robin vint vers eux et dit quelque chose à la mère, et le garçon sauta sur place impatiemment, continuant toujours de se libérer. Miss Robin se pencha en avant et sourit au garçon, et il lui sourit aussi et secoua la main. « Je suis Louis ! » le garçon hurla.

Miss Robin dit quelque chose en retour, et il hurla « Pardon ! »

Après une discussion entre Miss Robin et la mère, et plus de hurlements du garçon, la mère lui fit un câlin. Même à travers la salle, Harry pouvait voir combien le garçon serrait ses bras autour d'elle. « Bye, je t'aime ! » hurla le garçon quand elle partit, agitant son bras frénétiquement. Sa mère avait un doigt sur ses lèvre, et Harry savait que cela voulait dire de se taire, mais le garçon ne semblait pas savoir ça.

Miss Robin parla encore, et le garçon cria, « Bien sûr que je sais ! Juste regardez-moi ! » et courut le long des tables, faisant parcourir sa main sur chacune quand il passait, tout les enfants assis sur celles-ci le regardant avec de grands yeux, choqués.

« Louis, doucement ! » demanda Miss Robin. « On ne court pas à l'intérieur ! »

« Je ne suis pas en train ! » hurla le garçon, courant vers la table de Harry et se stoppant avec une claque sur l'étiquette collée sur la table. « Je suis là ! L-O-U-I-S ! »

Miss Robin lui dit qu'il avait raison et qu'il avait fait du bon travail mais qu'il ne fallait pas courir à l'intérieur ou il aurait à s'assoir dans le Time Out. Louis sembla troublé et dit, « Je ne courais pas ! Je ne courais pas ! » mais Miss Robin secoua seulement sa tête à ça, et les petites épaules de Louis s'affaissèrent et il dit, « Pardon, je ne le ferai plus. J'irai doucement, comme un escargot. »

« Bon, tu n'as pas à aller aussi loin, » sourit Miss Robin, mais Louis traîna ses pieds sur le sol, bougeant doucement pendant qu'il mettait ses affaires dans son casier.

Le temps qu'il retourne s'assoir sur sa chaise, il semblait s'être rétabli de la réprimande, allant à une vitesse normale et se posant sur sa chaise. Harry le regarda, prenant en compte ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus et les pansements Power Rangers sur ses deux genoux.

« Salut, » dit le garçon.

« Salut, » répondit Harry doucement, se sentant de nouveau timide.

« Je suis Louis, » dit le garçon.

« Salut, » dit Harry, suçant sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Juste là, » dit Louis, enlevant le pansement pour montrer une éraflure dégoûtante. Maman disait toujours que ce n'était pas bien d'enlever les pansements, mais avant que Harry ne dise quelque chose, Louis le remit en place et le tâta. Il montra son autre genou et dit, « Celui là n'est pas abimé. J'aime juste les pansements. »

« Oh, » dit Harry

le garçon le regarda pendant un long moment, et soudainement se jeta sur les crayons de Harry.

« Donne les moi ! »

« Non ! » dit Harry, se tournant dans sa chaise et serrant la boîte contre sa poitrine. « Ce sont les miens ! Je les ai ramenés de ma maison. »

« Allez, partage ! » dit le garçon, enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes de Harry, et Harry rit et se tortilla malgré lui.

« Louis ! » cria Miss Robin en guise d'avertissement, et Louis se rassit sur sa chaise immédiatement. Harry se raidit dans son siège et regarda Louis, se sentant un peu mal qu'il se soit encore fait gronder.

« Tu peux partager avec moi, » offrit Harry.

Les yeux de Louis se lancèrent vers Miss Robin, et la voyant distraite, il lui fit une horrible grimace. Harry pouffa, scandalisé et ravi, et Louis lui sourit. « Je peux lire ton nom ! » dit Louis, se penchant sur la table pour pointer la carte avec le nom de Harry. « H-A-R-R-Y. »

« L-O-U-I-S, » retourna Harry, pointant à celle de Louis.

Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose de plus, mais avant qu'il puisse, Miss Robin tapa des mains et la classe commença.

*

Quand ils furent autorisés à aller aux stations de jeux à l'arrière de la salle, Louis tira sur le poignet de Harry et le guida à la station de Lego. Un garçon roux et un garçon blond étaient déjà là, travaillant tous les deux pour construire une maison, et les deux protestèrent quand Louis cogna accidentellement un coin de celle-ci.

« Sois prudent ! » réprimanda le blond. Sa voix était bizarre, et Harry était intrigué.

« Salut, » dit-il. « J'm'appelle Harry. C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Niall, » dit le garçon. « Ne marche pas sur notre maison. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry, s'asseyant prudemment pour l'éviter. « Tu parles comme un leprechaun. » Niall avait la même voix que le leprechaun dans les pubs de Lucky Charms. Harry aimait ces céréales (même si maman ne voulait pas en acheter souvent parce qu'elle disait qu'il y avait trop de sucre. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était une mauvaise chose.)

« Bien sûr c'parce que je suis Irlandais, » dit Niall fièrement.

Ce mot, Irlandais, semblait vaguement familier à Harry, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça voulait dire. « Ils sont magiquement délicieux ! » dit-il, souriant avec espoir.

« Ils sont magiquement délicieux ! » approuva Niall, jetant quelques Legos en l'air. Le garçon roux leva les yeux et rit avec eux. Harry regarda Louis, l'expectant de se joindre, et était choqué de le trouver debout avec ses bras croisés, furieux.

« On peut jouer avec vous ? » demanda Harry à Niall, regardant toujours Louis.

« Bien sûr, » dit Niall, tendant le cou pour sourire à Louis.

« Je ne veux pas, » dit Louis. « Viens jouer avec moi ici. »

« Non, je veux jouer avec Niall aussi, » dit Harry.

Louis prit un Lego et le jeta aussi fort qu'il put. Il vola à bien six pieds et heurta une petite fille à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle glapit et fit tomber la poupée qu'elle portait, serrant sa tête et regardant autour d'elle pour voir ce qui l'avait frappée. « Miss Robin, ils jettent des Legos ! »

Louis tira la langue à la fille et Miss Robin dit, « Les garçons, êtes-vous en train de jeter des choses ? »

« Par accident ! » cria Louis.

« Louis, va à une autre station de jeu, s'il te plait, » dit Miss Robin. « Plus de Legos pour aujourd'hui. »

« Mais je n'ai même pas pu jouer ! » protesta t-il.

« Tu pourras jouer demain si tu ne les jette pas. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec les dinosaures ? » dit Miss Robin, son ton ne laissant pas place à un argument. Louis souffla et se traîna vers la station de jeux où deux filles et un garçon étaient en train de jouer avec des figurines de dinosaures en plastique. Harry n'était pas sûr si Miss Robin se mettrait en colère s'il rejoignait Louis, ou si même Louis voulait de lui, donc il resta où il était et aida Niall et le garçon roux, dont il apprit que le nom était Eddie, à construire une belle grosse maison avec plein de fenêtres et de portes et de tours construites dans les murs.

*

Quand Miss Robin les appela des stations de jeux sur le gros tapis devant la salle pour le « Temps du Cercle », Harry courut droit vers Louis, et s'assit à côté de lui, souriant aussi grand qu'il le pouvait, et à son soulagement, Louis lui sourit aussi, et mis un bras autour de son cou.

« Salut copain, » dit Louis.

« Salut copain, » retourna Harry, et pouffa dans sa main.

Le genou de Niall heurta celui de Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, et le bras de Louis s'affermit autour de son cou, l'étranglant un peu. Il attrapa le bras de Louis et s'étouffa, mais Louis était trop occupé à regarder Niall pour remarquer. Heureusement, Miss Robin remarqua et dit, « Louis laisse Harry. Tu lui fais mal. »

« C'est pas vrai, » dénia Louis, relâchant Harry instantanément et faisant un show en tapotant son dos et se penchant pour regarder son visage bouffi. « Ça va, Harry ? »

Harry prit une profonde, légèrement tremblante respiration pour être sûr, et puis hocha la tête. Louis tapota sa joue et se tourna vers Miss Robin. Elle souleva ses sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Le Temps du Cercle était génial ! Ils chantèrent chanson après chanson, et chacune avait une petite danse rigolote pour aller avec. Harry n'arrivait pas, ses bras et ses jambes ne fonctionnant pas ensemble comme les autres enfants semblaient y arriver, mais il fit son possible pour juste copier ce que Louis faisait. A la fin de « Je Suis Une Petite Théière », Louis se tourna soudainement et secoua ses fesses. Harry l'imita sans poser de questions, et ce n'est que lorsque les autres enfants explosèrent de rire et que Miss Robin dit « Louis!Harry ! Non, messieurs ! » qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Le rire de Niall était le plus fort de tous, et Louis le regarda d'un air approbateur. Miss Robin calma la classe et passa à une autre chanson. Louis apparut plutôt satisfait de lui-même, un sourire sournois sur son visage, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire non plus. Pour le reste du Temps du Cercle, à chaque fois qu'il pensait que Miss Robin ne faisait pas attention, Harry secouait ses fesses vers Louis, et Louis faisait la même chose vers lui.

*

Après le Temps du Cercle, ils retournèrent à leurs tables pour pratiquer l'écriture de l'alphabet. Miss Robin leur tendit des feuilles de papier et des petites boîtes à crayons. « On en a pas besoin ! » lui dit-il fièrement, quand elle vint à leur table.

Papa lui avait ouvert la boîte une semaine auparavant, quand il les avait ramenés à la maison pour Harry. Depuis, au moins une fois par jour, Harry l'avait ouverte et regardait toutes les différentes couleurs, inhalait leur odeur de cire, et avait déjà sélectionné son préféré. Maintenant, il le tenait pour le montrer à Louis. « C'est mon préféré, » dit-il. « Il est appelé Mango Tango. »

« C'est orange, » dit Louis.

« Non, maman a dit que c'était Mango Tango, » dit Harry, pointant la variété de crayons oranges dans la boîte. « Regarde, il y a plein de oranges et ils ont tous des noms différents. Ils sont tous différents. Celui-là c'est mon préféré et son nom c'est Mango Tango. »

« C'est quoi le nom de celui-là ? » dit Louis, sortant un bleu vif.

« Euh, je me rappelle pas, » admit Harry. « Tout ce que je connais c'est Mango Tango. On pourrait demander à Miss Robin de le lire pour nous ? »

« Je pense que son nom c'est 'Bluey Blue', » dit Louis sans hésitation.

« Peut-être, » admit Harry.

La lettre d'aujourd'hui était 'A'. Miss Robin leur montra plein de dessins de choses qui commençaient avec la lettre, puis elle en dessina un doucement sur le tableau, l'expliquant pendant qu'elle le faisait, et leur dit d'essayer eux-mêmes. Harry était déjà un expert de cette lettre parce qu'elle était dans son nom, et Louis était aussi très bon.

« Faisons nos noms, » murmura Louis, et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire, Harry accepta. « Montre-moi le tien, » demanda Louis, et Harry lui montra comment dessiner un H, un A, deux R, et un Y.

« Harry, » lit Louis, regardant son travail.

« Montre-moi le tien, » dit Harry, et Louis lui enseigna L,O,U,i,S.

« La lettre i est mieux parce que tu peux dessiner le point, » expliqua Louis. Harry avait toujours aimé faire le point du i, et la volute des S (qu'il dessinait des fois accidentellement à l'envers).

Miss Robin vint pour vérifier leur travail, et Harry se figea, se demandant s'ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Plutôt, elle dit, « Très bien, les garçons ! » et mit deux étoiles brillantes autocollantes sur le coin de la feuille de chacun. Un regard autour de la pièce démontra que les autres enfants n'avaient seulement reçu qu'un autocollant pour leurs consciencieuses lignes de A. Louis donna un coup de pied à Harry sous la table, et Harry fit de même, admirant heureusement ses étoiles brillantes autocollantes en pensant que Louis était plutôt intelligent.

*

La classe joua à un jeu appelé « Je vois » dont Miss Robin dit que c'était une bonne façon pour pratiquer leurs couleurs. Elle leur dit qu'il devraient y jouer dans la voiture avec leurs parents. Harry pensait que le jeu était vraiment rigolo et était excité de l'apprendre à maman. Louis était bon à ce jeu ; il criait plus fort que n'importe qui et il savait la réponse ! Miss Robin ne semblait pas penser que cela le rendait bon à ce jeu ; elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'user sa voix d'intérieur et de ne pas sauter sur sa chaise, mais Harry était plutôt impressionné.

Louis se débrouilla pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de tout le monde en disant, « Je vois quelque chose de vert. » Tout le monde devina et devina mais personne ne trouvait, même pas Miss Robin ! Quand Louis annonça finalement, « Ce sont les yeux de Harry ! » tout le monde se tourna de sa chaise pour regarder Harry. Louis rigola et puis tout le monde aussi, et Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi marrant et intelligent que Louis.

Quand ce fut le tour de Harry, Louis lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry dit, « Je vois quelque chose de bleu ! » Tout le monde devina directement que c'était les yeux de Louis, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le sourire de Louis fut si grand que ses yeux bleus se plissèrent, et Harry lui sourit aussi.

*

Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Miss Robin leur dit d'aller chercher leurs boîtes à repas et faire la queue devant la porte de salle de classe. Harry pouvait à peine croire en sa chance quand il fut sélectionné pour se mettre devant la queue et les amener à la cantine. Sa petite poitrine se gonfla de fierté alors qu'il suivait Miss Robin dans le couloir, sa tête haute.

Miss Robin les amena à une longue table et leur dit de s'assoir sur les bancs. Harry sourit aux garçons qu'il s'assirent à côté et devant lui. Ils dirent leurs noms et admirèrent les boîtes à repas de chacun pendant qu'ils déballaient leur repas. Il leva sa main, espérant que Miss Robin pourrait l'aider à ouvrir la petite boîte en plastique avec ses quartiers de mandarine. Il avait essayé de tordre le haut comme lui avait appris papa, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Quelqu'un apparut à son côté, mais ce n'était pas Miss Robin, c'était Louis. « Hé, bouge, » dit-il au garçon assi à côté de Harry.

« Je peux pas bouger, » dit le garçon, qui s'était présenté comme Liam. « C'est ma place, Miss Robin l'a dit. »

« Bouge ou je frappe, » l'avertit Louis, le menaçant de son poing.

Harry regarda avec de grands yeux, sa main toujours en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » dit Miss Robin et Harry la regarda. Elle fronçait des sourcils au poing de Louis et au visage effrayé de Liam.

« Miss la Prof, il m'a volé ma place, » dit Louis.

« Non ! » pleura Liam.

« Il y a plein de sièges vides, » dit Miss Robin. « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'assoir avec Zayn ? »

« Je m'assois avec Harry. » dit Louis, têtu.

« Tu t'assois avec Harry en classe ; à la cantine tu peux t'assoir où tu veux, » dit-elle.

« J'aime m'assoir avec Harry, » dit Louis.

« Allez, » dit Miss Robin, prenant Louis par les épaules et le guidant vers un siège vide à la fin de la table. Harry se sentit triste à la façon dont Louis marchait tout voûté.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » dit Liam, regardant les tranches d'orange de Harry.

« Non, » dit Harry, remettant le conteneur dans sa boîte à repas. C'était ses préférées, mais il ne se sentait plus de les manger.

*

Après manger, ils furent emmenés à l'aire de jeu pour la récréation. Harry courut droit vers le terrain où des garçons jouaient au football. Il aimait le football et ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé pour joindre la Petite League. Harry courut autour du terrain, pantelant alors qu'il essayait de suivre le ballon. Il tomba plusieurs fois, mais il ne se fit pas mal. Il tombait beaucoup à chaque fois qu'il jouait au football et cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes. La seule personne à qui cela posait des problèmes c'était maman, si les vêtements de Harry étaient salis.

Alors que le jeu continuait, il essuya son front avec son bras et n'abandonnait jamais, poursuivant les autres garçons et s'écrasant dans l'un d'eux, qui le poussa pour ça. « Pardon, » grommela Harry, les yeux rivés sur le ballon. Finalement son moment était arrivé ! Le ballon roula vers lui, et il mit sa jambe en arrière, visant prudemment, et tira. Il rata. C'était pas grave ; ça lui arrivait beaucoup, aussi. Il mit sa jambe en arrière un fois encore, mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance d'essayer encore, quelqu'un courra derrière lui et tira fort dans la balle. Harry regarda la balle tristement voler plus loin et se retourna pour voir qui avait fait ça.

Louis était là, souriant à Harry.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » se plaint Harry, et Louis arrêta de sourire. Harry mit un coup dans l'air dans la direction de Louis et s'enfuit. Il courut jusqu'à un grand arbre de l'autre côté de la cour et s'accroupit en dessous. Il arracha de l'herbe furieusement et les jeta aussi fort qu'il put.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Louis était très bon au football. Il avait tiré la balle plein de fois et Harry l'avait acclamé à chaque fois. Pourquoi il volerait la seule chance de Harry de tirer ? Ce n'était vraiment pas gentil. De bons amis faisaient tourner et partageaient. Harry était tellement gêné et en colère, qu'il souhaitait creuser un petit trou dans la saleté et vivre dedans.

Avant qu'il ne puisse même essayer, il entendit Miss Robin hurler pour que tout le monde se mette en file. Harry se mit sur ses pieds à contre cœur, se raidissant quand il vit Louis se tenant près, le regardant. Harry se renfrogna et l'ignora, allant à l'avant de la queue pour la conduire.

Dans la salle, des matelas avaient été étendus sur le sol pour la sieste. Ils burent des verres d'eau froide et on leur dit d'aller chercher leurs affaires dans leurs casiers et de s'allonger. Harry prit sa couverture et son doudou chat tout doux et s'installa sur le matelas près du garçon silencieux, Zayn, à côté duquel Louis s'était assis au déjeuner. Zayn le regarda avec de grands yeux marrons et mit lentement la couverture sur sa tête. Harry décida que Zayn était un petit peu timide.

Il s'allongea sur son matelas et essayer de se couvrir, mais sa couverture n'arrêtait pas de se mettre mal. « Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda une voix doucement, et Harry tourna sa tête pour voir Louis debout près de lui.

« Ok, » soupira Harry.

Louis lui sourit et prit sa couverture, la rabattant sur lui. Ça ne le couvrait toujours pas partout, mais Harry sourit quand même et tourna pour faire face à Louis pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur le matelas à côté de Harry. « Power Rangers », dit-il, quand il vit le doudou que Louis avait, un gros Power Ranger rouge.

« Ouais, » dit Louis. « C'est mon préféré. »

« J'aime lui et le vert et le rose, » dit Harry.

« Le rose est une fille, » lui dit Louis.

« Je sais, » dit Harry. Ils pouffèrent silencieusement.

« C'est Eyeball, » dit-il, le passant à Louis pour qu'il le touche. Louis caressa sa fourrure. « Elle est douce, hein ? »

« Ouais, » approuva Louis.

Harry fit un câlin à Eyeball pendant que Miss Robin éteignait les lumières et dit, « Reposez vous bien, les gosses. Vous voulez de la musique pour la sieste ? » alors que des berceuses se mettaient à jouer.

« Je suis pas fatigué » dit Louis.

« Moi non plus, » dit Harry, mais ses paupières semblaient de plus en plus lourdes, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux ne dorment.

 

*

Quand les lumières revinrent, la musique avait été éteinte, et on leur dit de ranger leurs couvertures et d'aider Miss Robin à empiler les matelas dans l'armoire. Une fois terminé, Miss Robin leur dit qu'ils pouvaient retourner aux stations de jeux. Harry suivit Louis à la station de déguisements. Il remarqua une couronne avec une fourrure rose et la mit immédiatement. Il se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur, souriant à son image.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Louis, arrivant derrière lui.

Harry haussa les épaules prudemment. La couronne était peut-être pour les filles, suspectait-il, mais il l'aimait quand même.

« T'es un prince ? » demanda Louis.

Harry hocha la tête avec impatience.

« Alors je serai un chevalier ! » dit Louis, attrapant un chapeau de policier et une spatule en plastique pour faire une épée. « Regarde, un dragon ! T'inquiètes pas, Prince Harry, je te sauverai ! » dit-il, bougeant la spatule et frappant dans l'air.

Harry pouffa et resta derrière Louis, bondissant et esquivant quand Louis le faisait pour éviter le souffle ardent du dragon. Louis cria et tomba quand le dragon le mordit, et Harry se dépêcha de prendre l'épée de Louis et d'attaquer le dragon.

« Louis, voix d'intérieur, » lui rappela Miss Robin.

Louis fit une grimace mais murmura-cria pendant l'attaque, mais à la troisième, il oublia et hurla de tout ses poumons quand le dragon se faufila vers eux pendant qu'ils repéraient les murs du château avec des boucliers en plastique.

« Louis ! Va à ta table, » dit Miss Robin.

« Mais Miss la Maîtresse – ! » essaya d'expliquer Louis, mais on l'envoya à sa chaise de toute façon. Miss Robin lui apporta quelques feuilles de papier et une boîte de crayons. Harry sourit un peu quand il vit Louis pousser la boîte et prendre celle de Harry à la place.

Harry enleva tristement sa couronne et la posa. Il s'assit sur le sol et se sentit très seul.

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec les dinosaures ? » suggéra Miss Robin.

Harry regarda vers la station de dinosaures, où Zayn et Liam jouaient. Harry alla les joindre, et quand Liam lui dit salut, Zayn lui dit aussi. Zayn était de bien meilleure humeur maintenant, ce qui fit à Harry se sentir mieux. Leurs dinosaures attaquaient les uns et les autres mais ils firent attention à seulement rugir avec leurs voix d'intérieur.

Les parents arrivèrent pour venir chercher leurs enfants. Liam était l'un des premiers à rentrer à la maison. Harry et Zayn continuèrent de jouer, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros cri attira leur attention. Harry se mit debout dès qu'il réalisa que c'était Louis et courut à leur table, où Miss Robin lui parlait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry, regardant frénétiquement entre eux avant de remarquer les mais de Louis. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les morceaux cassés du crayon Mango Tango de Harry.

Harry regardait avec horreur.

« C'était un accident ! » dit Louis.

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes et il courut dans un coin de la salle et se cacha derrière un étagère basse. Miss Robin vint le chercher et lui dit d'une voix douce, « Harry, chéri, c'était vraiment un accident. Peut-être qu'on peut t'en trouver un autre ? Tu veux regarder les boîtes avec moi ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« C'était gentil de partager tes crayons, et je sais que Louis se sent très mal de l'avoir cassé. Pourquoi on ne regarderait pas pour un autre ensemble ? » dit Miss Robin, mais Harry secoua encore la tête. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer pour l'instant, et il ne voulait pas que les autres enfants le voient pleurer.

Il s'assit dans un coin, reniflant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait et essaya de se calmer, jusqu'à ce que Miss Robin dise finalement, « Harry, chéri, ta maman est là. »

Il était debout en une seconde et courut vers sa maman, se jetant sur les jambes et les serra fort. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. « C'est quoi le problème, mon bébé ? »

Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira doucement. Il ne voulait même pas en parler.

« Tu es prêt à partir ? Doit-on prendre tes affaires ? » dit maman, et même s'il ne répondait pas, elle alla chercher son sac à dos et sa boîte de repas à son casier. Harry prit Eyeball quand elle le lui tendit, et il lui fit un gros câlin, usant sa fourrure pour essuyer son visage.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, Louis courut vers eux en tenant la boîte à crayons de Harry. « Attends, maman de Harry ! N'oublie pas ça. »

« Eh bien merci, » dit-elle, ouvrant le sac à dos pour qu'il puisse les mettre dedans.

Louis regarda Harry et dit, « J'suis désolé. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais sa voix tremblait un peu quand il dit, « Okay. »

« A demain, » dit Louis, agitant la main.

« okay, » dit Harry, et agita la main en retour. Il regarda Louis pendant qu'ils partaient, et Louis semblait tellement inquiet que Harry se força à sourire. Louis lui sourit aussi, et agita la main une nouvelle fois, remuant son bras entier.

Quand Harry fut attaché pour sa sécurité à l'arrière de la voiture, il prit sa boîte à crayons de son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. C'était plus dur que d'habitude de l'ouvrir, et une fois que Harry se débrouilla pour le faire, il découvrit un morceau de papier plié à l'intérieur. Harry le déplia et vit que Louis avait écrit une lettre avec un orange Mango Tango. Il y avait deux personnes en bâtonnets dessinés, un avec des yeux Bluey Blue et un avec des yeux verts. Au-dessous il y avait les mots :

H A R R Y

L O U i S

H i 

H A R R Y

Il connaissait tous ces mots et se sentit très fier de lui pour être capable de lire la première lettre qu'il n'ai jamais reçue de quelqu'un ! Il regarda les nettes rangées de crayons dans la boîte et remarqua que l'un d'eux collait un peu. C'était Mango Tango.

Il le souleva prudemment, c'était encore une fois plus dur que d'habitude, et Harry fit une pause quand il vit que Louis avait enroulé l'un de ses pansements Power Rangers autour du crayon. Harry était si content qu'il amena le crayon à ses lèvres et l'embrassa bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chéri ? » demanda maman depuis le siège avant.

« J'ai une lettre ! » dit-il fièrement, faisant claquer le papier.

« Oh, de qui ? » dit-elle.

« Louis ! » répondit-il.

« C'est ton nouveau copain ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, maman, » dit Harry, « Louis est mon meilleur copain dans le monde entier ! »

Il essaya de tout lui dire, voulant que maman comprenne exactement comment Louis était spécial, donc il commença du début et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il trouvait de nouvelles raisons et plein de choses géniales que Louis avait faites. Quand papa rentra à la maison, il fallut recommencer, parce qu'il voulait que papa comprenne, lui aussi.

Alors qu'il mettait Harry au lit ce soir là (avec la lettre de Louis sous son oreiller), papa embrassa son front et dit, 'Eh bien, tu le verras demain, c'est pas génial ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit aussi grand qu'il le pouvait. Il aimait Louis encore plus que les tranches de mandarine, plus que Mango Tango, encore plus que les Power Rangers rouge et vert et rose combinés ! Louis était la meilleure chose à propos de la maternelle, et c'était vraiment trop génial.


End file.
